


27. Ransom

by titC



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, background foggy nelson / marci stahl, background matt murdock / elektra natchios, the defenders (tv) - Freeform, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: Marci and Foggy's little girl had an Adventure.





	27. Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Whumptober](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/) for organizing it and [PixelByPixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/) for the beta!  
Also fills my MattElektraBingo prompt _kidfic_

Home at last. He and Marci had taken a couple’s weekend away from New York and their baby girl, and they’d gotten home after she’d been in bed. Foggy had left for work too early to see her in the morning and Marci had taken her to school, but tonight he was the one spending time with their little girl while Marci stayed late at the office. 

He’d thought about her all day long. Foggy had called the nanny as soon as Matt and Karen kicked him out to warn Sidney he’d be home earlier than planned. He thanked them and paid them for their work, opened Charlie's bedroom door and held out his arms.

“Hey, Charlie!”

“Daddy!” His little girl enthusiastically jumped in his embrace.

“How was your weekend, baby girl?” 

She giggled. “I’m not a baby!”

“You’re five. You’re one hand old! But I am _many_ hands old.” 

She mock-pouted, but couldn't keep it up for long. “I had a great time, Daddy.” 

He closed the door behind him with his foot and kissed his little girl’s plump, round cheeks. “So, what did you do?”

“Oooh, everything!”

“Oh, yeah?” Given that she’d spent an entire weekend with Matt and his still scary but now less murdery girlfriend, Foggy was definitely expecting adventures were had. “Like what?”

“I was _kidnapped!_”

Okay, maybe not _that_ kind of adventures. But neither Matt nor Sidney, who picked her up from school in the afternoon, had mentioned anything on the phone, so Foggy tried not to panic. Yet. Who knew, with Matt and Elektra? He put on his most benign face (he was good at those) and asked, “Kidnapped, honey?”

“Yes! We went to a diner with Auntie Ellie and Uncle Matty, and we had reaaally big burgers, and then they went to the bathroom and a scary woman with very dark hair and a leather jacket kidnapped me!” Charlie widened her eyes comically. “I totally didn’t know the scary woman!”

Right. Foggy relaxed. “Did she hurt you, Charlie?”

“No, we had loads of fun! Evil Jess took me to her Secret Lair, and then she called Uncle Matty and said she’d only give me back for a ransom. She said she’d exchange me for a man called Jack Daniels, do you know him?”

Foggy tried not to laugh out loud. “Oh, yes; he’s a very bad man. No wonder Evil Jess wants him. And did she torture you?” He tried to tickle Charlie, but she wriggled out of his arms shrieking and ran to the kitchen.

“Yes! She made me eat carrot sticks, Daddy. _Carrot sticks!_ And she didn’t want to share her fries with me.”

“I see. Sounds like a terrible fate. Is that why you’re trying to raid the fridge?” Charlie couldn't get to the more interesting section with cheese, Theo’s experimental hams, and her favorite juices, but she certainly tried. Sadly, her fingers barely reached the vegetable drawer.

“Carrot sticks, Daddy. I was _tortured!_”

“Uh huh. Let’s wash our hands first before food, alright?” That done, he picked up a chunk of cheddar, a tomato, and some ham, and started to make sandwiches. “Okay. And what happened then?”

“A big bald man and a skinny one came in through Evil Jess’s window and tried to steal me back; they said Uncle Matty had sent them. But she beat them back! She wasn’t even afraid of the skinny man’s glowy hands. She’s really strong, Daddy! ”

“I bet she is.” Even if Foggy was pretty sure Luke and Danny pulled their punches, Jessica wouldn’t have; it wasn’t her style. And if it made her look extra awesome in front of a little girl, well. She’d never admit to it, of course. But who could resist his little girl? “How did you escape Evil Jess’s clutches, then?”

“Auntie Ellie saved me. I knew she’d come!” Elektra had somehow become Charlie's hero, which was terrifying but also meant Elektra would kill with prejudice anyone laying a hand on one of his daughter’s hair, so there was that.

“I don’t doubt it. Did she best Evil Jess?” Elektra wasn’t the kind to fake her way through a fight either, especially with someone who healed really fast like Jessica. Foggy set the sandwiches on plates, added some pickled vegetables to the side, and sat down at the counter next to Charlie.

“She did! She was awesome, daddy; they fought and Auntie Ellie bounced from the wall onto Evil Jess!” 

Charlie demonstrated the jump with two pickled cucumbers and a toothy grin. One cucumber ended up flat on the bread, and the other was proudly held out in her hand. Elektra the victorious cucumber and Jessica the… well, she sure was pickled sometimes.

Foggy cleared his throat. “That sounds awesome, honey.”

“It was! Auntie Ellie’s got really cool moves,” she said before taking a sip of juice. 

Oh dear. And one day she’d want to learn those_ really cool moves_, right? Matt had already started teaching her how to listen better, and he suspected the lessons on how to get away from Real Bad People would start soon. She’d be as smart and strong-willed as her mom, and Marci said she promised to be as good with people as her dad, too. She’d be unstoppable, and Foggy was half-terrified, half-elated at who Charlie would become. He was looking forward to seeing her grow up and he also wanted to keep her just like that, happy and tiny and sweet. 

“And did Uncle Matty help?”

“Uh huh.” Charlie started eating the Jesscumber. The Elektrumber was safe, for now. “He was waiting under the fire escape and Auntie Ellie threw me and he caught me and then we ran back to the car!”

Ah, yes. Elektra’s bright red car, that she rarely used in New York unless, apparently, to make an impression on little girls. Well, it looked like it worked. _Seriously, Matt?_ Foggy would have _words_ with him about throwing his baby around like a bag of clothes. 

“And then?”

“And then, we went back home and we watched a movie and we had pizza.” Which he suspected was probably eaten with more gusto than Foggy’s plain sandwich.

“Sounds like you had a busy weekend.”

“Yes! And then on Sunday we went to the park and Frank let me play with his dog all the leaves were red and yellow and orange and it was very pretty.”

Egads, even Castle and Max the mutt had joined the party. “And what about school, honey?”

“It was boring. No one was kidnapped; it wasn’t as fun!”

Ah, yes. Another downside of growing up around the likes of Matt, Jessica and Co: everything else was _boring_. “Did you learn anything?”

She shrugged. “I guess. Uncle Matty says I can only get on adventures if I learn things at school.”

“Uncle Matty’s right,” Foggy said. Sometimes.

“But you always say he’s an idiot!”

Oops. “I don’t really mean it, Charlie.” Well, he _did_; but she didn’t need to know why. Not yet. 

Foggy would much prefer to keep his baby away from all the danger that came with being close to formerly dead ninjas, bulletproof vigilantes, or horned menaces: people they’d put in prison bent on revenge, superpowered foes… there was a large choice. 

They’d talked about it, with Marci: Should they leave New York? Should they even _have_ a child, what with the friends they had? But that was not how friendship worked. Marci would not give up her shoe sprees with Elektra and Foggy would never abandon Matt either. 

So Charlie came along, and a half-dozen vigilantes ranging from goofy to scary swore to kill, maim, or shoot anyone hurting her; and even if being the child of high-profile attorneys with questionable friends sounded dangerous… well, she was probably one of the safest kids in the city.


End file.
